Bleach: Bearers of The Key
by wabi7
Summary: A New adventure with an all new protagonists as well as enemies! When the Spirit King created the Ōken, He knew that one day there would be a being that would try to recreate it, a being that would try to become King itself. So He did something that not even the rest of the royal family knew. He took the four main components of the key and...rest of summary inside UPDATES WEDNESDAY
1. summary

**Summary**: The Spirit King is known to a few lucky shinigami. Even little is known about what he does. Except that the Oken, The King's Key, is the only way to him. What no one knows , is that the Oken serves another purpose. When the Oken was first created he took the four main portions of the keys power, life/light , death/darkness, order, and chaos, and chose four humans to contain each component. The power is passed when the old carrier passes it on to a trusted family member, this was at least 10,000 years ago,. In those past 3,000 years a new group have been trying to hunt down those carriers. It is now the year 20XX and a several new carriers have been chosen, but they too ,whether they know it or not, are being hunted. Rex Michaels has just moved to Karakura, Japan from the United States with his dad. He not only has to worry about learning a new language, and (not) getting into fights, not to mention these sudden disappearances, but also these creatures that only a few can see. Rex, along with the help of Ryohei, his tutor and best friend, **Kisuke Urahara, a shady shopkeeper**, Karmah, a shinigami that has been ordered to watch Rex, Mordred , a fullbringer that occasionally butts head with Rex,and two other friends Sachi, and Matsuda, They try to find out who or what is causing these strange incidents, and put an end to them.

******Bleach: Bearers of the Key™© ****wabi777 . deviantart . com**

**Ryohei Takeshi, Asami Higa,Matsuda Higa,Rex Michaels,and Creamy the cat ™© wabi777 . deviantart . com  
Sachi Hayashibara ™© waifuoftris . deviantart . com**

**********Mordred Delendrad ™© gnomes2169 . deviantart . com**

**************Daisuke™© **wyvern-v . deviantart . com

**********Bleach ********™© Tite Kubo **

******************Kisuke Urahara********™© Tite Kubo**


	2. Chapter 1 - New home

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS!**

* * *

"Why do you obey that thing?!" Aizen screamed to Kisuke, as the seal placed on him grew stronger. Kisuke looked down,before he opened his mouth. "'That thing'...Do you mean the Spirit King?

**Soul Society would splinter if not for the Spirit King.**

**He is the linchpin. Without the Linchpin ,Soul Society would crumble easily;**

**That is how the world works."**

* * *

When the Spirit King created the Ōken, He knew that one day there would be a being that would try to recreate it, a being that would try to become King itself. So He did something that not even the rest of the royal family knew existed. He took the four main components of the key ,life, death,order ,and chaos ,and chose four humans to bear years it has been transferred from one generation to another.

That was at least 10,000 years ago.

* * *

**Bleach: The Bearers of The Key**

**By: Derrick Flax (wabi777)**

**Chapter one- New Home**

* * *

"Wake up! Rex wake up,we arrived!" A loud smack could be heard throughout room. "Rex!" A dark skinned teen opened his orange eyes slowly to see his dad standing over him, holding on to his duffel bags.

"Huh?" The teen asked half asleep.

"Come on! We're in Japan, the plane landed like five minutes ago! We're the only ones on...besides the stewardess." Upon hearing this , Rex sat up abruptly , adjusted his orange jacket, and looked around to see an almost empty plane.

"Come on!" His father said as he walked off the plane with his duffel bags. The son grabbed his own ,before walking down the steps and off the plane.

On the ground,He stretched and watched as his dad was already making his way to the airport. When they finally walked in ,they saw a man dressed in a black suit and hat, who held up a sign that read. "Michaels!" in red marker. "Is that our chauffeur?" Rex asked as he pushed past several people.

"Yup." His father, who was easily making his way through the crowd, answered before he approached the driver.

"Michaels, of 2?" The chauffeur asked as he took the sign down. The father nodded and went to shake the man's hand but stopped abruptly.

"I'm Anthony Michaels." The father said with a slight bow ,before the chauffeur did the same. "And this is my son Richard." Rex looked up from his phone ,upon hearing his name.

"Hey." He waved, before rubbing his fingers past his buzz cut hair; his middle finger running past a part on the right side.

"Well ,welcome to Japan!" The chauffeur smiled before he gestured them to the car. "Here ,I'll take your bags." The driver said as he grabbed the luggage from the two and opened the door. Once inside ,Rex closed his phone and leaned his head against the window and looked outside. There were a lot of people going about their business, some hurried , while others leaned against walls and waited. He looked away from the window and to his father , who was making small talk with the chauffeur,before closing his eyes.

After for what seemed like an hour or so ,the car finally stopped, and suddenly there was a flash. Rex was brought out of his sleep, a little string of drool hung on the corner of his mouth as he looked up to see his father conspicuously stuffing a camera in his pocket. The teen rubbed his mouth, before looking to his dad, putting all the pieces together. "You didn't." Rex said as he sat up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Anthony as he turned to get out the car. "Besides your mom needs to see some of these pictures, she's been texting me non stop during the ride." The chauffeur tried not laugh, but failed.

"I'll get your your luggage out." He said as he opened the doors, then retrieved their belongings from the trunk.

"Well ,we're here!Right In the heart of Karakura!" announced as he looked at the three story house that stood before him. Rex climbed out of the car , as he grabbed one of his bags, and turned to face his new home.

"Wow." He said as he watched his father walk up the driveway and to the door.

"It's a nice place." The chauffeur spoke as he closed the trunk, and handed Rex his other bag. "Be careful though." Rex gave the the driver a confused look, but the man continued. "A lot of strange things tend to happen in this town."

"What do you mean?" The teen frowned as he took his bag from the elder.

" What I mean is that things happen that shouldn't. Such as Buildings crashing out of the blue, or strange disappearances of citizen and even sightings of...ghosts."

Rex felt a chill run up his spine when he heard the last part, but covered it up with another of his frowns. "Rex are you coming?" His father yelled from the doorway.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Rex replied before he turned back to chauffeur, who simply nodded before driving away.

"Wow , look at this place. It even has that new house smell." The black haired teen said in amazement as he walked in. "And it has all our stuff-" He was cut off as he tripped over the floor that was a little higher than the walk-in area.

"PFFT." Was the sound his father made as he looked at him and tried to hide his laughter. "Anywho, I had the movers arrange everything to our liking..well my liking in here, so it'd be ready when we arrived."

A yawn escaped the teen as he searched for the couch. "That's great. I'm just gonna get some more sleep-"

"No can do!" Anthony said as moved his pointer finger from side to side. "It's the time difference." He explained as he put on his glasses. "It's 4pm here , while in the Delaware it's 4am, so!" He said as he pulled out a list from his pocket. "I made us a list of things we can do , to pass the time together!"

Upon hearing this, the teen's left eye twitched. /No way am I doing that!/ Rex thought before he cleared his throat. "It's fine. I'll just walk around the neighborhood."

"Suit yourself."His dad said he started off to the back. "I'm gonna check out the pool. Don't get lost!"

"I won't." Rex replied before walking out the door. He straightened out his black T-shirt before walking out the driveway and began to wander the neighborhood. According to his phone, he was in the middle of the Mitsumiya District, and he wasn't but a block or two away from his house. He made a mental note of that and continued walking, passing shops , and a park with a sign that read 'Karakura Community Park' , until he made a right a bumped into a brown spiky haired teenager that looked to be at least 18.

The teen had several scars. One on the end of his neck, another one his lip, and another one on his right cheek. Everything about this guy said delinquent or thug. "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING PUNK! The Delinquent yelled with a frown.

Rex raised an eyebrow and tried to remember the word for sorry. "No." He replied and started walking away, when the thug looked at his two buddies behind him.

"You lookin for a fight?!" The thug asked as he grabbed Rex's shoulder. Rex frowned before he faced the scarred teen, who leaned in. "I said you lookin for a fi-" The thug was suddenly sent falling back; a trail of blood and teeth following him. The thug hit the asphalt with a thud before murmuring something and leaning his head back on the pavement.

"And here I was trying to be nice. I even said 'Sorry'." Rex grinned as he drew his fist back and watched as the two goons looked at each other , before pulling a bat and a pipe.

"Ya' gonna regret doing that!" The goon with the bat said as he swung at Rex, who dodged it barely, before throwing a jab at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rex could see a blur of metal racing towards him, before getting knocked back a couple of feet. The world was spinning , as the dazed teen tried to regain his bearings, but not before being struck in the thigh. The wounded teen fell to the ground , the world still spinning as blood trickled down his lip.

The two goons said something that was incomprehensible , before advancing towards Rex.

The one with the bat swung at him a few more times but the outnumbered fighter somehow managed to block them. The one with the pipe , raised his arms above his head before bringing them down; the steel weapon racing straight toards Rex, who instinctively closed his eyes.

There was a sound of quick footsteps, shuffling feet, a yell ,and finally a thud. Rex opened his eyes to see that the thug with the pipe was on the ground ,knocked out only a few feet away from the leader. When his eyes refocused he saw a guy with dark hair tied in the back with a black band, confront the one with the bat. The thug swung at him, but the dark haired teen quickly dodged and brought up his knee into the delinquent's stomach.

The bat dropped to the ground, before the man that held it followed suit, spit landed a few inches in front of him. The dark haired teen looked down at the now unconscious thug, before he turned to Rex, who quickly got to his feet. As the teen stepped forward, Rex could see his features.

The guy that stood before him had dark purple shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a short spiky ponytail. A stand of hair hung just above his left eye, which a had a scar that started just above his eyebrow and ended a little below his eye.

"You good?" He asked as in japanese as he approached the teen.

"I don't speak Japa-" Rex was cut off as the teen that stood before him looked surprised.

"Huh? You speak english? My bad , I'm Ryohei." Ryohei said as he stretched out his hand. "These are the local thugs. Don't mind them."

"I'm Rex." The teen said as he shook the other's hand. "Why do you speak english so well?"

Ryohei took a step back and looked at the questioning male surprised. "I'm speaking english?! I thought you were speaking Japanese!"

"You just asked me if I spoke english..." Rex said as he gave a mundane look to the dark haired teen.

"I'm kidding!" Ryohei announced with a grin. "I'm actually the top English speaker in my class. Anywho, you got beat up pretty bad. I hold classes at 3pm on weekdays and 2 on Saturdays at the school! You should come, unless you wanna get beat up again."

Rex furrowed his eyebrows and wiped the blood off his lip. "What school are you talking about?"

Ryohei grinned. "At Karakura High School!"

Rex wiped the blood off his hand and onto his black pants as he turned away from Ryohei. "Well , thanks Ryohei , but I'm gonna go." He walked off , and started making his way back home.

Ryohei shrugged before walking away. After a few minutes Rex walked into the house. "Dad, I'm back!" He said as he looked around and walked to the back. "Dad?" To his frustration he saw his dad sleeping in the pool. "You told me to stay up!" Rex yelled. a vein appeared on his forehead, as the father continued to sleep.

Somewhere else in Karakura, the peace is disrupted by a loud explosion. Out of the smoke a guy with a torn green shirt ran, stumbling over a rock or two. His breaths were shallow and quick as he searched for an escape. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three blurs on nearby roofs chasing after him; the sunset making them stand out. He turns a corner in an alley and looks out to see the figures going in another direction.

He let out a sigh of relief and placed his hands on his thighs as he caught his breath, sweat and tears fell from his face. "They got them, they got them all..Mom , dad, Asuka-NO!" The young teen said as he stood . "I got keep a clear head, I need to stay focused." He said as he turned around, but walked head first into something..someone.

The masked figure shrouded in black grabbed the boy who quickly struggled before the masked figure grabbed his neck and disappeared. No trace of the teen or the figure was left, besides an open cell phone which was left on the ground, where the he stood.

"Hey wake up, wake up...Rex!" A voice yelled before a slap echoed throughout the living room. "Wake up!" His father yelled as the teen grabbed his shoulder and looked at the clock, which read "11:00pm". "Good! Now that you're awake!" His father began. "I hope that you've been studying the language, because school starts next week!" Rex rubbed his head, still groggy.

"Huh? Where?"

His father smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Karakura High School!"

* * *

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at ****www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com - close the gaps)**** CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

**Bleach: Bearers of the Key™© wabi777 **

**Richard (Rex) Michaels,Anthony Michaels and Ryohei Takeshi ™© wabi777 **


	3. Chapter 2 -First day

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS!**

* * *

**Bleach: The Bearers of The Key  
By: Derrick Flax (wabi777)  
Chapter Two- First Day **

Rex laid stretched out in bed, before the alarm rang throughout the room. He blindly swatted at the clock three times before a grunt escaped his lips as he reached over and turned it off. Sighing, he scanned his room, before looking at the clock which read "6:00AM"

The teen stood up and stretched before heading to the bathroom. Minutes later he was out and in his new uniform which consisted of a gray suit jacket with red lining the collar and zipper, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, but not before he slung his black bag over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Anthony placed some toast on a plate before pulling on his suit and grabbing his suitcase. "I have to go, I have a meeting to attend." He said as he walked out. " Make sure you get to school on time, it's your first day." He said as got in his car and drove off.

Rex held the piece of toast in his mouth as he locked up and made his way to school, as he preferred to eat on the run. After a few minutes Rex found himself standing at the entrance of Karakura High. He looked around the campus, before he made his way into the school.

" ." A man said as he looked out his door.

The teen raised an eyebrow and walked towards the man, who gestured to the office behind him.

"I'm Principal Oyama, I called you here to give you your schedule." The gray haired principal said as passed the schedule to Rex, before adding. "Oh, and becuase you're new here , I'll be assigning a guide so you can become adjusted, they'll be in your class ,which is class 3-2."

"Uh, Thank you." The teen said as he walked out the office, and down the hall. After passing countless classrooms , the teen finally admitted he was lost. Frustrated, he rolled his sleeves up to elbows, and continued to for his class. There were a few students, who looked surprised, as he roamed through the halls. "So this is Karakura high." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He saw a man up ahead . "Hey!" Rex somewhat yelled as he approached him.

The man was in his late 40's, wore glasses and had a combover.

"Excuse me do you know where class 3-2 is?"

Upon hearing this the man turned around and looking confused as he pointed to his chest.

Rex scowled before he remembered how to say the question. "Do you know where class 3-2 is?"

The man raised his eyebrows in understanding , before he spoke.

"Wait you can see me?!" The man asked in shock

Rex raised an eyebrow at the man , who pointed to his chest were a small chain hung. "Um..I don't get it." Rex said with a confused look.

The man didn't need Rex to speak, to know what he was thinking. He pointed to his chain again, even grabbing it.

"Is that part of the teacher's uniform?" Rex asked as he scratched his head.

The man shook his head in frustration before floating past him.

"What?!" Rex asked as he turned around abruptly to see the man phase through a wall. Rex jumped back, only to earn some strange looks from some of the students in the hallway. The teen quickly scowled at them before turning away ,bumping into a brown haired girl a few inches smaller than him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, only to realize she probably didn't speak English. "You ok?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"That's good." Rex said before a thought crossed his mind. "Oh! Do you know where class 3-2 is?" He asked.

The girl nodded and answered. "O-oh it's r-right behind me! T-to your right! You can follow me. I'm Sachi Hayashibara by the way."

"I'm Rex." He replied

"Thanks." He managed to remember from "Japanese for dummy's" book he read a couple of times the week before.

The girl turned around and smiled a bit , before stopping abruptly.

"Oh one other thing. If you see spirits like that in the hall, it's best just to pull out a cellphone or something, or people'll think you're crazy."

Rex furrowed his eyebrows when he heard this. "Spirits? What I saw was a ghost?"

Sachi smiled as she continued walking. "You..are the transfer student?" She asked in english, which surprised Rex.

"Yeah, is my Japanese that bad?"

"Not really, but that's not the case. Sachi continued in her native language. "People have been talking about the student who got in a fight with the local Yoshida gang."

/Seems like my reputation is spreading./ Rex thought as he approached class 3-2.

"Here we are!" Sachi announced before walking into the classroom, Rex following after.

There were about fifteen to twenty students that either talked to friends or just sat and observed. Rex spotted a seat near the window and sat in it just as the bell rang.

The chatter died down a little when the teacher walked in. "Okay class , settle down!" A vein on her forehead surfaced as the the chatter continued on despite her order. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as she slammed her hand on the desk.

An awkward silence the blanketed the class, being interrupted only by the teacher who cleared her throat. "Hello class, I'm Ms. Oichi! Now get to your seats."

The students did as they were told and hurried to their seats. Some of them sat with friends and others just plopped down in a random one to avoid the wrath of .

"Good." The teacher said as scanned the room.

Rex did the same as he tried to figure out who is tutor would be. He looked to his right to see that Sachi sitting two desks away from him, resting chin on her palm. /Is it her?/ he asked himself in thought.

"Okay , now that we're settled let's-" was interrupted by two knocks on the door. "Come in!" The door opened after she spoke.

Rex who was fiddling with his desk wasn't paying attention as a student walked in. "

You're late!" The teacher spoke to the late arrival.

"Sorry, Didn't mean it." Answered the student in a nonchalant manner.

Rex looked up when he heard the familiar voice. /That's!/ He thought as he looked up.

"Ryohei Tenshin! We just started school and you're late! Are you trying to beat your previous record?" "Maybe," The dark haired teen grinned tauntingly. "But I'm actually here because I'm his tutor." He pointed his thumb at Rex.

sighed. "If you're his tutor then God help him."

The student put a hand to his chest and gave a hurt look. "Aw miss, I'm not that bad~!"

"Just take your seat!" The teacher ordered Ryohei , who made his way to a desk next to Rex.

"Sup?" He asked.

The teen furrowed his eyebrow. "I don't have a tutor." He said as he looked out the window.

The late student grinned. "Come on! I know you know the basics of what we're saying, but with me being here. I'll help you understand the words you don't know and you help me in English class."

This interested the teen who looked over at Ryohei. "Sure you can help me ,but you seem to be doing well in the English depart-" There was a loud slam , that echoed throughout the room.

"Ryohei! Rex! Up here NOW!" yelled as she casted a glare at the two who walked up front. "Rule one class! No talking when I'm talking! HERE!" She said as she put two textbooks in the two disrupters hands.

Rex looked over at Ryohei . "What are we supposed to do with these?"

Ryohei sighed , knowing the routine too well and walked over to the wall. "Wall-sits."

An awkward silence hung over the class as the students looked at each other in disbelief. "Such a harsh punishment!" They murmured to each other.

Meanwhile ,Rex looked confused as he watched Ryohei leaned against the wall, and slide down until his knees were about 90-degree angles. Rex sighed before doing the same as the walked away , resuming talking to the class.

"This is fun!" Ryohei whispered to Rex.

"No it's not! Shut up!" The latter replied hastily.

Ryohei's eyes twitched , when he heard this. "What was that?!"

"You heard me!" Rex hissed back.

"SHUT UP!" The angered teacher yelled as she threw pencils at their heads.

The rest of the class scooted their desk back as an evil aura enveloped the teacher.

"NO - TALKING!" She ordered with a deep voice, before turning to the class and smiling sweetly. "Where were we?" "S-Scary!" The group of students said in unison.

-An hour later -

Ryohei set the books down on the desk as the lunch bell rang. "Follow me! I know a cool place to eat!"

The teen looked at Ryohei suspicioucly. "Sure but where's the cafeteria?"

Upon hearing this Ryohei shrugged, before grabbing a plastic bag, with some food in it. "We don't have one, it's a weird school."

"Really? That sucks." The teen stated as he narrowed his orange eyes.

"Nah!" Ryohei laughed as he made his way to the door. "I was just messing , but the food there isn't that great."

"It doesn't matter, I'm still out of food. So I guess-" Rex was interrupted as Ryohei spoke.

"You can have some of mine. Now come on, before lunch ends." He said as he walked out the room and through a door that lead to the roof.

Rex looked around cautiously before following his guide. "You sure we should do this?"  
He asked as walked up the steps before reaching another door, which Ryohei opened to reveal the roof of the school.

"Here we are!" Ryohei announced as he stretched his arms out wide. "Our hangout!"

Rex looked confused. "Ours?" He asked before spotting spotting a young woman.

"Sachi! What's up?" Ryohei questioned as he made his way to the student, who waved back in return.

"Oh, Ryohei-San," Sachi smiled. " I was wondering if you were gonna come, the others are out on a trip. Oh and you're here with Rex-san."  
/San?/ Rex thought when he heard his name. /what the heck's a 'san'?/ He tried to remember the definition of it. "Oh!" He said as he finally remembered. "You don't have to add that. 'Rex' is just fine." He said.

"You two know each other?" Ryohei asked as he looked from Rex to Sachi, who nodded.

"Yeah, I met him when I saw him asking for directions." She stated as she sat down and started on her lunch.

Ryohei turned to the newcomer and gave a smug look. "Aw, You could've just asked me." He said as he lightly punched Rex's thigh.

This action brought upon a spontaneous laughter from Rex, who quickly pushed Ryohei away. "Stop that!"

"What was that?!" Ryohei asked angrily. "You think just cuz you took out the leader of that gang, that you're tough! I'll flip you off this building!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Rex taunted with a smirk as he got in a defensive position.

Meanwhile Sachi sweat-dropped as she watched the two. "Um, you should start eating lunch ends in fifteen minutes."

"Oh," Rex spoke as he looked over at Sachi and waved before he made his way to the door. "Thanks for letting me know , I'm just going to eat in the cafeteria." He said as he opened the door and walked out.

Sachi looked at Ryohei ,who leaned against the fence as the door closed. "Well?" She asked as she finished eating.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked across the schoolyard.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" The auburn questioned as she brushed off her skirt, and placed the trash in the bag.

Upon hearing this Ryohei rubbed his black eyes ,before he sighed. "I guess I should, no telling what he's going to get himself into." He stretched and made his way to the door.

Meanwhile the new student walked into the cafeteria, which was somewhat crowded, and made his way to the line. Once he brought his lunch , he scanned the room for a table, to his surprise he found an empty table and sat in it. As he ate, Rex couldn't shake the feeling of eyes focused on him. Casually looking up, he realized that the feeling was real ,as most of the talking in the room stopped and the students stared at teen.  
"What?" Rex asked as he broke the silence. "Never seen a guy eat at a table before?"  
When the silence still remained, he sighed. "Well enjoy the show." He spoke as he took another bite of the apple.

"That's not why they're staring." Someone stated from behind the teen.

Rex turned to see that the voice belonged to a young looking black haired teenage guy with dark blue eyes, who wore the same uniform as Rex, who furrowed his eyebrows as he heard this.

"Name's Matsuda; Matsuda Higa." The teen spoke as he walked over to Rex. "The reason they're staring is because-" Matsuda was interrupted as the door on the opposite side of the cafeteria slammed opened and three figures walked into the silent room.

"Oh he's." Rex said casually as the figure walked past several tables.

"Leader of the Yoshida gang; Kohaku Yoshida." Matsuda announced, as the thug approached him.

"Eh?" Kohaku asked with a grimace, as he looked at Rex.. "It's the brat from the other week!" the scarred thug turned to Matsuda. "What the hell is he doing in my seat?!" He yelled.

Matsuda smiled ,unfazed by the Kohaku's yelling. "Nice to see you too, _Kohaku-chan_ -" The smiling teen was caught off guard as the gang leader snatched him up .

"Shut the hell up! I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments! Just tell me why that brat is my seat!" Kohaku demanded, but not before Rex grabbed his wrist.

"Why don't you ask this brat yourself?" The teen questioned with a glare.

Kohaku released Matsuda, who took several steps back. "You got guts ,brat!" The thug spoke as he cracked his knuckles.

Rex let go of the wrist and scratched his head. "I try." He admitted nonchalantly. "But that's not the case. I don't think you should be talking to anyone like that."

"Don't mess with him new guy." Matsua warned. "He's the leader of one of toughest gangs in this town!"

"Really?" Rex asked with grin as he kept his eyes on the thug. "He didn't seem so tough last week, when I knocked him out."

Kohaku gritted his teeth as threw a punch at taunting teen. "WHY YOU!"  
Rex quickly ducked and delivered an uppercut to the leaders stomach, before he struck at the opponents ribs.

Kohaku coughed a little as the first punch connected, before he swiped the approaching fist away with ease. "Don't make me laugh!" He laughed as he thrusted an elbow to teens face.

"Oh crap." Matsuda spoke as the two other teens ,behind the leader, approached him..  
"What can I do for you two lovely gentlemen today; Not gonna help your precious Kohaku-chan?" He asked with a smile.

"Real wise guy we got here." The brown haired goon said to his partner.

"Hmm." Matsuda thought out loud as he placed a finger to his mouth. "Well, I do tend to ace most of my tests, unlike you two goons." He spoke with a smile

"WHAT?!" The two thugs said as they raced towards the smiling student.

Suddenly the door ,through which Rex entered, flung opened. "Well, well, look at what we have here!" Ryohei shouted as he walked into the room;Sachi behind him.

The thugs racing towards Matsuda stopped in their tracks, when they saw this.

Ryohei grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Why don't we have some fun?"

**- Chapter 2- First Day - END**

**A/N**

******You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com - close the gaps) ****SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS!**


	4. Chapter 3- Knock You Down

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS!**

* * *

Two people raced down the steps ,from the roof; the sound of their footsteps echoing throughout the hall as they neared the cafeteria. One of two wore gray pants with black shoes ,the other wore brown shoes with white socks that went up to her knees.

Yelling, and shuffling feet could be heard as they neared the room.

"What can I do for you two lovely gentlemen today; Not gonna help your precious Kohaku-chan?" A muffled voice asked from within the cafeteria.

"Real wise guy we got here." Another muffled,deeper, voice stated.

"Well, I do tend to ace most of my tests, unlike you two goons."

"What?!"

The one who was wearing the black shoes, ran to the door and pressed his hand against it.

Suddenly the door ,through which Rex previously entered, flung opened. "Well, well, look at what we have here!" Ryohei shouted as he walked into the cafeteria;Sachi behind him.

The thugs racing towards Matsuda stopped in their tracks, when they saw this.

Ryohei grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

**Bleach: The Bearers of The Key ****By: Derrick Flax (wabi777) ****Chapter Three- Knock you down**

"R-R-Ryohei Takeshi?!" The two thugs frightenedly announced as Ryohei walked past Matsuda and towards them.

"You're the two thugs from last week." Ryohei recalled as he scratched his dark purple hair with one hand and with the other pointed to thug with the brown spiked up hair. "You looking for another fight?"

The thug gritted his teeth and ran towards Ryohei. "Damn right I am!" He said as he swung at Ryohei. But abruptly stopped when his lower jaw was punched upwards, into his upper teeth. The stunned and injured student tried to figure out what just happened, before clutching his mouth, as blood and chipped teeth fell to the tiled floor. He took a step back and struggled to look ahead, to see who caused this

Ryohei massaged his right hand, as he looked at the injured thug nonchalantly. "You have a hard chin. " Ryohei admitted as he cracked his knuckles, before he turned to the other thug who had witnessed what Ryohei did to the first goon.

Suddenly there was a scream from the observing crowd as one girl watched the first thug fall to the floor ,unconscious. The goon looked over at his fallen partner, before taking a step back and running out the room.

Ryohei sighed before turning to Matsuda. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He replied before he looked over at Rex and Kohaku , who continued to throw punches at each other.

"You can't keep this up for long!" Kohaku yelled between punches.

Rex gritted his teeth as he narrowly dodged an uppercut, and threw a hook to the ribs, which made his opponent double over, clutching at the injured area. Rex took a step back as he caught his breath.

"Mole are you alright?" Ryohei asked as he made his way over to Rex.

"Who're you calling 'Mole'?!" The teen angrily asked, as he looked away from Kohaku and towards Ryohei.

"You!" The dark haired teen replied loudly.

"Fine then Scar face!" Rex answered matching Ryohei's volume.

Meanwhile Kohaku caught his breath and looked at the two aruging. "Don't ignore me!" He yelled as he threw a punch at them.

"Don't interupt!" Ryohei and Rex said simutaniously as they backhanded him; knocking him out.

Rex turned back to Ryohei and was about to speak, when the cafeteria door slammed open.

In the doorway stood a young woman with raven black hair tied in a high ponytail and bangs that framed her face. Her blue eye ,which were hidden behind her glasses, carried a stern look as she made her way into the now silent cafeteria.

"What's going on here?" She asked in a sharp tone, before she looked over at Matsuda.

"Oh um Sister!" Matsuda said nervously. "Well you see-"

His sister held up a hand as she spotted Rex and Ryohei, before looking at the two bodies that lay on the ground around them. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked as she made her way over to the two.

"N-Nothing!" Ryohei nervously lied.

Rex raised an eyebrow. /What's up with him? Is she doing this?/ He thought before turning to the young woman.

"I find that hard to believe." She replied coldly.

"Who're you?" Rex asked.

"Don't you know who she is?!" Ryohei asked before catching himself. "She's-"

"Asami Higa, Self Professed Leader of Karakura High Disciplinary Committee." The young woman interrupted . "And you two are coming with me." She stated as she started to make her way to the door.

" I'm not." Rex said as he started walking away.

A collective gasp came from the crowd , and Asami's steps came to a halt when she heard this. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes cold as steel.

"Rex, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Ryohei warned.

"O-Okay." The teen said as he looked back to the young woman, who stopped glaring at them and proceeded to walk towards the door.

Ryohei and Rex looked at each other nervously before following her, leaving the silent cafeteria.

Sachi, who stood near a lunch table, watched as the silence was replaced by the casual chatter of the crowd of students who continued to get their lunch. Sachi then spotted Rex's school bag.

She made her way towards the bag, walking over Kohaku nonchalantly. As she reached for the bag, another hand grabbed it. "Um." She said hesitantly.

"Here you go." Matsuda said as he handed the bag over to her. "You were with Ryohei when he stepped in to beat up those guys right?"

"Mhm Y-Yes." She answered as she took the bag. "Thank you!" She said before she smiled briefly and walked out the door.

Matsuda sighed before walking over to the unconscious Kohaku and stood on back. "I wonder." He said as he tapped his foot on the unconscious teen's head, before a thought struck him. He reached into Kohaku's pocket and pulled out his wallet, and pulled out the money. "This ought to be enough to pay for lunch." He stuffed the money into his pocket and threw the rest of it into the crowd. "Ssh you guys didn't see anything!" He said as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Rex and Ryohei sat in the principal's office, while Asami guarded the door.

Principal Oyama looked confused before furrowing his eyebrows. "Asami you can't just abduct and drag students here."

"Yeah!" Rex and Ryohei yelled in unison, to which Asami glared at them once more.

"Principal Oyama," She began as she walked up to the desk. "I've found the defendants in the cafeteria-"

"Defendants? We're not in court!" Rex yelled angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Asami commanded as she pointed at him. "Like I was saying," She continued. "I've found the **Defendants** in the cafeteria, and several unconscious students surrounding them!"

The principal sighed before looking over to Rex and Ryohei. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Ryohei began. "But we have a good reason!"

Principal Oyama raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Ryohei looked over to Rex. "Well go on!"

"Huh? Oh ,well um." He said as he tried to remember what the fight was about.

Once Matsuda was out of the cafeteria , he spotted Sachi making her way to the principals office. "Hey wait up!" He said as he caught up to her.

"Hm?" Sachi turned around, snapping out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"You're going to the principal's office right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll go with you! My sister will try to get them expelled and I can't let that happen."

"Okay, Sachi said before approaching the Principal's office. "We're -"

Meanwhile while Rex continued to stammer , trying to remember the reason. Asami sighed impatiently and walked over to the door. "Principal Oyam-" She was cut off as the door, behind her ,slammed open.

"Principal Oyama!" Matsuda said as he ran into the room, Sachi followed behind him.

"Mafuda" His sister said from behind the door, holding her nose.

"Sachi?" Ryohei asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I um,Rex-kun left his bag, and I thought I'd bring it to him." She replied.

Principal Oyama rubbed the corners of his eyes. "Matsuda, what was it that you wanted to tell me?".

"Oh," Matsuda began as he looked over at Rex and Ryohei. "These two were fighting because Kohaku Yoshida, threatened me, and when Rex intervened, He got mad and fought him, and sent his thugs to beat me up, but then that guy jumped in and beat them up." He said as he pointed to Ryohei.

"Really?" Principal Oyama asked skeptically to which Rex and Ryohei nodded profusely.

"Very well. Seeing as how Kohaku did start this, I don't see anything wrong with you defending yourselves. You are dismissed."

"What?!" Asami asked. "B-B-But Principal Oyama! These two delinquents , they fought in school! They could've caused harm to the student body! We can not let these delinquents just run around acting like this is their playground! As self professed Karakura High Disciplinary Committee I-"

"There's a committee?" Principal Oyama asked before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, It's done and over with. Now all of you please get out of my office."

"Gotcha!" Ryohei said as he stood up and walked out the room; Rex, Sachi, and Matsuda did the same.

"B-But!" Asami said before the principal held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it Asami." The principal spoke as he gestured towards the door. "Now please leave."

Asami nodded and walked out the room, closing the door on the way.

"That was awesome!" Ryohei exclaimed as the group was walking down the hallway.

It was! Thanks!" Rex chimed in.

"It was nothing. Matsuda smiled.

Meanwhile Asami who was at least ten feet behind the group furrowed her eyebrows. "Such delinquents don't belong in this prestigious academy!" She mumbled, before catching sight of the two delinquents with their friends. "I'll show them!" She said as she quickly made her way up to the lot.

"Well thanks anyway." Rex said before a thought struck him. "Oh where's my schedule? I don't know what class I have next."

"Oh here you go. I saw it unattended and thought I should get it back to you." Sachi said as she handed him the bag.

"Thanks-" Rex was cut off as Asami walked up to them. "Oh to what do we oh this honor?" Rex questioned sarcastically.

"Funny." The self-professed disciplinarian said flatly. "Now you listen to me."

Ryohei, Rex , Sachi, and Matsuda looked at Asami curiously.

"You two delinquents might have fooled the principal into thinking you were just quote 'defending' yourselves, but I'll have you know that I don't buy it! And I will be keeping a close eye on you two." She said as she pointed to Rex and Ryohei, before sharply looking to Matsuda and Sachi.

"And you two! Don't think that you can hang around with these delinquents and not get in trouble! I'll be watching you closely as well. Do we understand each other?"

"Question." Matsuda asked.

His sister narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked sharply.

"Well if you're keeping an eye on us, what will you be looking at with your other eye?"

Ryohei and Rex chuckled, while Sachi stifled a laugh.

A vein appeared on Asami's forehead. "Whatever! I'll see you at home!" She said as she sharply turned around and walked away from them.

The laughter from from the group grew louder as they continued to walk away.

" I can't believe you live with her." Ryohei said.

"Yeah." Rex said as he started going through his bag looking for the schedule.

"Oh here you go." Sachi chimed as she handed him his schedule. "Turns out we have all the same classes together."

"Oh uh cool." Rex said as he put the schedule into his bag,since he didn't need it anymore.

"She's not that bad." Matsuda admitted. "She's just ...intense."

"I can see that." Ryohei said with a laugh before the bell rang.

"We're late!" They yelled in unison as they ran to their classes.

Sachi, Rex, and Ryohei ran to class 3-3 while Matsuda ran to class 3-1.

"I'll see you at practice!" Matsuda said as he ran into his class.

"Practice?" Rex asked, before Ryohei pushed him into the room.

"Yeah, but come on, we're late!" Ryohei said as he walked in.

"Oh if it isn't , and . Nice to see you. greeted sarcastically, before spotting Sachi, who clutched her bag looked around. "How dare you drag such an innocent student such as into this mess! Now Apologize and take your seats!"

Rex and Ryohei hung their heads, as they looked to Sachi. "Sorry."

Sachi gave a small smile. "It's ok." She said as she ,along with Rex and Ryohei, made their way to their seats.

It was eerily silent in the nest of hollows known as Hueco Mundo. The only thing that was heard was the wind that blew the sand across the dark barren desert.

Suddenly there was a streak of green light. Out from it walked two figures, shrouded in a dark tattered cloth, and white masks whose marks differed slightly from each other.

"Any news?" Spoke the taller of the two, who had two thin blue lines that ran down from beneath his left eye.

The shorter one continued to walk forward, before looking over their shoulder. "Yes Shiba," The figure spoke, revealing that it was a female." But I'll wait till we meet up with the rest of the group, before I tell the news." With that said , she continued walking towards their destination, a mansion about 50 feet ahead.

The one called Shiba, gritted his teeth.. "And Why can't you tell me now!?" He asked angrily as he watched his partner continue to walk and ignore him. "Araña!"

The female, named Araña, looked over her shoulder. "Be quiet, you attract hollows."

Shiba sighed heavily and looked over his shoulder. "I wish that I did! I need a challenge!"

As they approached the entrance, three other figures appeared.

One was leaning against the wall, the other was sitting outside the door, another held what looked like a clipboard.

"You're finally here. What took you so long?" Said the one who leaned against the wall. Like Shiba and Araña , he too wore a dark tattered clothes, but unlike them, he didn't wear a mask. In fact, his face was shrouded in darkness, the only indicator that it was a male, was his height,which was around 6"3 , his muscular structure ,and deep but calm voice.

"Hello Raven." Araña spoke as she walked to door and opened it. "I'm late because of this imbecile, he kept trying to challenge humans, who held the slightest bit of strong spiritual pressure. He was acting like a child, which isn't uncommon actually."

"It really isn't!" Laughed the one sitting as he scratched his blond hair. He too wore a black cloth , but had his hood down, which revealed his dark orange eyes.

"SHUT UP Zee!" Shiba yelled as he snatched the blond boy up by the collar.

Zee gave a sly smile "Oh Shiba~, you do know that your finger is touching my hollow hole."

Shiba looked confused, as he looked down at his hand to realize that his index finger had sunken into Zee's neck. He threw Zee back, and shook his hands. "GUH!" HE said out of disgust.

Meanwhile Zee smiled as he moved the cloth aside to reveal the hole that was right below his Adam's apple. "I don't mind~!"

Shiba sneered at Zee. "Why do you make it sound so disgusting!"

"It doesn't sound disgusting! You just have a dirty mind!" Zee said as he pulled the cloth over his neck.

Shiba sneered at him, before the one holding the clipboard stepped in. "Must you two do this every time we meet? Now come on , you don't want to make the boss wait."

"Sokin's right." Raven said as he made his way inside the building. Zee come on."

"'Kay!" Zee said as he followed Raven inside.

Shiba sighed before walking inside, Sokin followed him and closed the door behind him, and placed his finger in the center of the door. "Hanpatsutetsu." Suddenly a sheet of iron covered the mansion.

Sokin sighed as he took off his ,mask, revealing his somewhat pale skin and black short hair that hung above his brown eyes. He put his glasses on as he walked the corridor and into a large room; Shiba following him.

In the center of the room was a large table, where Araña , Zee, and Raven sat.

"Is it done?" Araña asked as she rested her head on her hand.

"Yes." Sokin replied as he took a seat on the opposite side of her.

"Finally!" Shiba said as he took off his mask , revealing he had short red hair, black eyebrows and fiery red eyes, and three scar lines on his chin. He plopped down next to Sokin and leaned back in the chair.

"Weren't you with him when he cast the spell?" Araña asked.

"Yeah, what about it?!" Shiba asked.

Sokin ignored him and turned to the figure that sat silently in the chair. "Boss, we're ready."

"Good." A deep voice bellowed throughout the room. "Araña, you've got news for me." He said as from within the shadow he took off his mask and leaned back in the chair.

Araña turned to her boss. "Yes, we have pinpointed a large amount of spiritual pressure from Western Tokyo. The keys are bound to be there."

From within the shadows , the boss grinned. "Excellent. Continue to scan the area and pinpoint the town where it's located. We're finally gonna get what belongs to us."

Rex stood up and stretched as the school bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Hey Ryohei." He said as he walked up to him.

"What is it?" Ryohei asked as he packed up his bag.

"What time is this fight class?" Rex asked, which caught Ryohei's attention.

"Why? You scared because you got beat up?" Ryohei asked with a grin.

"Forget it." Rex said as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" Ryohei said. "Just meet me at the track at three."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Okay, see you there." He said before bumping into Sachi. "Oh ,you ok?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yup." Sachi replied as she brushed the dirt off and headed for the door as well.

"S-so what did you think?" Sachi asked once they were in the hallway.

"How was what?" Rex replied as he continued walking to the exit.

"Your first day. What did you think of it?" She clarified, as she brushed a strand of hair out of the way.

"Oh it was good. Kinda boring though." Replied the teen.

Sachi smiled before jogging to the door. "I gotta go or I'll be late. It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too." She heard Rex say before jogging across the school yard, and across the street. She continued to jog down the sidewalk before spotting her destination; the alley where a few stray cats stayed.

"Hello?" She asked as she slowed down and looked around. It was silent a for a few seconds before a tiny little orange and white cat walked from behind a trashcan.

"Creamy-chan!" She said as she approached the cat, who looked up at her with big teal eyes.

"Have you been a good boy?" She asked to which the cat meowed happily. "Good! I have something for you." She smiled as she pulled out a napkin and laid before Creamy. "Here I got some veggies, a little bit of cheese, and some left overs from my lunch. Enjoy!"

Creamy licked his lips before digging in.

"Oh," Sachi said as she bent down and pet the cat. "Today at school I met a really nice guy. His name's Rex-kun and he's a transfer student. He ,and Ryohei-kun seem to get along well. But I forgot to tell you. He's also like ME." Creamy looked up from the last of his food when She said this, as if to say "Really?".

Sachi smiled as she stood back up. "I couldn't believe it either. But I have to go now or Mom'll kill me!" She said to which Creamy meowed before finishing his food and walking behind the trashcan.

"Well well look at who we have here!" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Sachi quickly turned around to see it was none other than Kohaku and his two goons. "Y-yes?" She asked as she took a step back.

"You were with that new kid today, weren't ya? No need ta lie, I saw you there. How could I forget you?" Kohaku said as he walked forward, while his goons watched the entrance.

"What do you want?" She asked as she held her bag close to her.

"What I want is some respect." Kohaku answered. "And I can't have that if you and your little gang are disrespecting my gang. So I'm here to make sure that won't happen again." He said as took another step forward, only to be caught off guard by the threatening cat that stood between Sachi and him.

"Creamy-chan." Sachi said as she watched Creamy try to protect her.

Kohaku gritted his teeth before lifting his foot to kick at the cat, only to find himself falling to the ground.

"Boss!" His two henchmen said as they looked over their shoulders.

"What the.." Kohaku spoke as he looked up to see that it was now Sachi who stood between Creamy and him. She was also the one who performed a leg sweep, causing Kohaku to fall.

"Run along now Creamy-chan!" She whispered to the cat who looked at her and shook his head.

"Damn it!" Kohaku said as he quickly got to his feet , and made a fist. Don't make a fool out of me!" He said as he threw a punch at her.

Sachi fought the urge to close her eyes, but to look straight at the incoming fist. /I won't back down!/ She thought.

"Whoa! Hold up!" A voice said.

Kohaku stopped in his tracks and looked around to find where the voice was coming from.

"I'm up here!" Said a guy that stood on the roof of the building to the left of them. There was a blur of green as he dropped down next to Sachi. "I don't think that's a proper way to talk or treat this lady." The male said as he scratched his blond hair.

"And who the heck are you?" Kohaku asked angrily as he pointed to the blond haired man who stood before him wearing a green shirt and chewing a piece of candy.

"I'm Mordred." The man spoke as he turned to Sachi. "Would you so kindly take a step back. while I handle this?"

Sachi nodded and took a step back. /Who is this man?/ She thought as she looked Mordred over.

"Don't get in my way!" Kohaku said as he threw a punch at Mordred, who countered with a punch to the solar-plexus , knocking Kohaku out.

"BOSS!" The two goons said simultaneously as they charged at Mordred, but soon found themselves flying through the air and landing with a thud; knocking the wind out of them.

"There we go." Mordred said as he turned towards Sachi. "Are you okay..?"

He let his words trail off as he saw her run out the alley. "Good going Mordred, you freaked her out." He said before shrugging his shoulders and walking the opposite way.

Meanwhile Sachi sprinted to the nearest store and caught her breath. "Who was the man?" She thought out loud.

**-END OF Chapter three: Knock you Down-**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS!**


	5. Chapter 4- No Lazy Day

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS!**

* * *

The sun hung brightly in blue sky peppered with fluffy white clouds as Rex jogged to the track, wearing a black tank top and black shorts with orange stripes going down the sides. "Crap! Hope he didn't leave." He said as he approached the fence and walked through.

-  
**Bleach: The Bearers of The Key  
By: Derrick Flax (wabi777)  
Chapter Four-NO LAZY DAY**

"You're late!" Ryohei announced as he continued stretching in a gray sleeveless jacket ,and purple shorts on the red track. He had his shoulder length dark purple hair pulled into a ponytail, a single strand hung to the left, just above his scarred eye.

"Only by a few minutes." Rex responded as he neared Ryohei and began to do a quad stretch. "I ran to my house to get changed."

Ryohei shook his head before stretching his arm. "I said you could use mine."

The teen looked at Ryohei , his orange eyes giving an unimpressed look. "Really? I bet they've been in your locker since last year."

"Shut up." Ryohei retorted before heading to the starting line. "Come on!"

"I just started stretching!" He yelled in reply.

"Too bad! You shouldn't have been late." Ryohei said as he started jogging.

"But I-" Rex stopped abruptly before looking around. "Did you just call me?" He asked.

"Stop stalling!" The dark haired teen ordered as he continued to run.

"I wasn't! Nevermind." Rex said as he caught up to the jogger. "So how many laps are we running?"

"Three." Ryohei replied as continued to run at a steady pace.

"And what after this?" Rex asked as he kept up with the scarred teen.

"We sure are inquisitive today ,aren't we?" Ryohei tauntingly asked as he increased his speed.

"Whatever." Rex said before looking around and back to Ryohei, who was jogging faster. "Yeah?"

"I didn't say anything." The teen said as he picked up the pace once again.

"I could've sworn that someone called my name." Rex said before looking around fidgeting with the ring his grandfather gave him.

A gleam from the orange gem Rex wore on his right finger caught Ryohei's gray eyes. "What up with your ring?"

Rex snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ryohei. "What about it?" He asked suspicious of what Ryohei meant.

"Well I mean something as unique as that seems like it'd be pretty expensive. How'd you get it?" The dark haired teen asked.

"It's..My grandfather gave it to me before he died." Rex said solemnly. "He made it himself actually."

"So I take it, you and him were close." Ryohei asked.

"Yeah." Rex answered before he caught sight of the dark violet bead band on Ryohei's wrist.  
"Cool ban-" Rex was cut off.

"Sorry can't hear you!" Ryohei said as he picked up the pace till he was about 75 meters in front of the teen.

"You're gonna run out of steam if you keep that up! We're only on the first lap!" Rex yelled as he continued running at a steady pace.

"You didn't think that these are just your average four laps, did you?" Ryohei laughed as he picked up his speed till he was a hundred meters in front of Rex, who was now catching up to him. "These laps help increase your endurance. What you do is start out slow then around the first 100 meters , you pick up pace and keep it constant and increase it every 100 meters till you get to back to the starting line." Ryohei said as he reached the second to last 100 meters and began an all out sprint around the curve.

Rex picked up his speed till he was ten feet behind Ryohei, who had now picked up more speed and began bearing down the last straight away at full speed, leaving Rex fifty meters behind.

As Ryohei approached the finish line ,he slowed down to a slow jog before coming to a complete stop. Rex arrived ten seconds later, resting his hands on his thighs , trying to catch his breath.

"And what do we do when we get to the line?" The exasperated teen said in as he caught his breath.

"Do it again." Ryohei said as he was already jogging away from the starting line.

"Wait up!" Rex said still trying to catch his breath before stopping ,feeling as though someone was near. He turned to look back to see Matsuda ,who wore blue shorts and a white t-shirt, walking onto the track. "Hey Matsuda." Rex said with a wave.

"Oh you're here too!" The raven haired teen said as he returned the gesture, and walked up to Rex.

"You're late!" Ryohei ,who had already started on the second 100 meters , yelled from across the track.

Matsuda smiled before he yelled back at the teen. "You know I don't need to do ladders!"  
Ryohei waved him off when he heard that ,before he reached the third 100 meters. He was now going at a full sprint.

"'Ladders'?" Rex asked. "You mean what we were doing were ladders, like the exercise?!"

Matsuda smiled. "Bingo! But he kind of takes it too far." He watched as the sprinting teen shot past them, and to the starting line.

A few seconds later Ryohei jogged up to the two. "You still have three laps to do!" He said as he slapped Rex on the shoulder.

The teen rubbed his shoulder. "You didn't wait up! I was still catching my breath!"

"Well go then so you can catch up!" Ryohei ordered as he pointed to the starting line,which Rex jogged over to before starting his ladders.

"Keep your form right, and pace yourself!" Ryohei instructed as he watched the neophyte reach the first hundred.

"I know!" Rex yelled.

"You know what, make this your last lap, and we'll get class started." Ryohei ordered as he walked to center of field with Matsuda ,and started stretching his calves.

"Okay." Rex replied as he sprinted down the last *straight-away, stopping slightly short of the start line.

"Come on!" Ryohei said as he waved over to the exasperated teen.

"Just gimme a sec! 'Kay?!" Rex angrily yelled between inhales.

Matsuda laughed as he sat on the turf, checking his phone, while doing a butterfly stretch. "Take your time."

After Rex made his way over to the two, Ryohei told him that the first thing they were going to do was start 10 jabs and then 10 uppercuts , and 10 hooks. After that Ryohei said that they were going to do *Six Inches for two minutes ,rest thirty seconds ,and then go again. When that exercise was complete they finished up with one last lap.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Rex asked as they were walking off the track to the entrance.

"Uh...whatever feels right." Ryohei responded with a grin, to which Rex gave a look of disbelief.

"He's just messin'." Matsuda said as he checked his phone,before he looked up. "We usually do the warm up and then we move on with our drills. What we did today was the warm up. Ryohei didn't want it to do too much , because he didn't want it to be too hard for you." Matsuda finished before he dodged a smack from Ryohei in a nonchalant manner.

"I could've done it!" Rex stated as he reached the fence and walked through.

"One day at a time, 'Rome wasn't built in a day'." Ryohei said as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"'Rome wasn't built in a day.'" Matsuda mocked.

"SHUT UP!" The gray eyed teen yelled frustrated, to which Matsuda and Rex laughed.

"That's what you get for trying to act all wise." Rex chimed in with a laugh.

"But he is wise." Matsuda smiled.

"Thank you!" Ryohei yelled.

"Yes, he is Wise Wyohei~" Matsuda taunted before he and Rex laughed.

A vein appeared on Ryohei's forhead. "SHUT IT!" He yelled.

Rex looked at Matsuda with a grin. "We should do as 'Wise Wyo Wo' says~!" He said before he and Matsuda burst out in laughter again.

More veins appeared on the forehead of the frustrated teen, who clenched his teeth. "Seriously!" He yelled before the two guys burst out in laughter.

Rex wiped a tear from his eye as he walked out of the school yard and onto the sidewalk. "See you tomorrow." He said as he waved at Ryohei and Matsuda, who were walking the other way.  
He turned back around ,before bumping into a white haired guy with bright green eyes.

"Watch it." Rex said as rubbed his head.

"Oh sorry." The guy said with a smile as he moved to the side.

Rex looked at the white haired teenager, who wore a red jacket with matching pants, before giving a low grunt and walked away, unaware that his cell phone dropped from his pocket.

Meanwhile Ryohei and Matsuda continued to walk to their house. "So what do you think of Asami-chan?" Matsuda asked as he continued texting.

This question surprised Ryohei ,who was lost in his own thoughts. "Your sister? Why?!" He asked loudly. "What are you planning?"

Matsuda turned around and smiled. "I'm setting you up!"

"The hell you are! Gimme that!" Ryohei yelled as he started to grab at the phone.

"But if you take it, Asami-chan will never get the message~!" Matsuda explained as he held his hand away from the angered teen,who continued to grab at the phone, before he finally snatched it.

"That's too bad!" Ryohei snickered as he started to delete the message.

"Ryohei-kun~" Matsuda said darkly with smile. "Asami-chan will not be pleased to hear that you took my phone away from me."

Ryohei sweatdropped as he stopped deleting the message. "T-T-That's right. Take it. I'm sorry." He said as he handed the phone back.

"Don't be." Matsuda replied. "Besides, I have my back up." He smiled idiotically as he pulled out another cell phone.

"What the heck?!" Ryohei yelled . "Why do you have two cell phones?!"

"You never know." Matsuda smiled before he returned to texting.

"Wh-What are you typing?! Don't text her anything from me." Ryohei said as they turned the corner ,going down the street which lead to their houses.

"Mhm." Matsuda nonchalantly replied as he continued texting.

"I mean it!" Ryohei warned as they approached Matsuda's house.

Matsuda began making his way up the steps to his house. "Dear Asami-chan...Ryohei loves you!" He said before running to the door.

"I do not!" Ryohei yelled as he chased after him. He was about to take a step on their walkway but thought it best to not to, in order to avoid Asami's wrath. He glared at Matsuda who grinned

"You..." Ryohei said as he clenched his teeth.

"Good night!" Matsuda smiled, before walking into his house.

Ryohei sighed and shook his head as continued to walk to his apartment a few buildings away.

"I'm home!" Matsuda said as he took off his shoes and walked into the living room. "Asami-?"

"You're late." Came a cold reply from his sister who rearranged a picture on the shelf.

"I know, it ran longer than what I thought. Sorry." He said as he poured himself a glass of water from the kitchen, before walking up stairs.

"Is Aunt Mu back yet?" He yelled down.

"No," Asami replied as she opened her Biology book. "She said she's gonna be out late! She's says it's for her 'girls night out.'"

"Ew!" Matsuda replied from his room as he flipped the tv on.

* * *

A click echoed through a small apartment as the door handle turned left ,and Ryohei walked in.

All was silent in the room, except for the hum the light made. Ryohei sighed as he set his bag down on the couch and walked over to a photo he left on a small table.

"Hey Mom." He said as he took off the beaded bracelet ,and placed it in front of the photo, before he sat down in front of the table, pretzel style. "Today was a good day." He began.

"I actually went to school. I was a little late ,but I got there!" He laughed before trailing off, letting silence return. "I'm..sorry." He said as hung his head, and clenched his fists.

* * *

The white haired teen bent down and picked up Rex's cell phone. He looked it over then caught up with him. "I think you dropped something."

Rex turned around when he heard the guy's voice. "Uh thanks." He said as he held out his hand and with the other rubbed the back of his neck.

The emerald eye teen handed the phone over with a smile.. "Careful, you wouldn't want to lose this now would you?"

Rex gave a frown that bordered on a sneer, before sighing. "You're right," Rex said as he took the ear phone's in his pocket and plugged them into his phone. "Okay well thanks -" He was interrupted as his stomach growled.

"Uh I'm gonna get something to eat from McDonalds. You can join me, only if I don't have to pay for you." Rex offered in his own way.

"Alright, and I can pay for myself." The guy smiled.

Rex nodded nonchalantly as he made his way to the fast food restaurant. He opened the door for a lady before walking in. "So, you didn't tell me your name." He stated to the guy before,he walked up to the counter.

"I'm Daisuke." Replied the white haired teen.

Rex took note of this. He gave an acknowledging nod before paying for his food ,and walking to a wasn't sure if Daisuke, who had just order his food,wanted to sit or not.

"And your name is?" Daisuke asked as he took a seat across from the teen.

"I'm Rex." He said as he took a sip from the soda he bought. "So do you go to school? I haven't seen you around."

Daisuke nodded as he bite into his burger. "Yeah, I go to Karakura High. I'm a senior."

"Really? I thought you were like a sophomore." Rex said.

Daisuke smiled. "I get that alot actually. What about you?"

Rex looked confused. "Do I get comments that I look young?" He asked.

"No, I mean what classification are you? Senior Junior, Freshman?" Daisuke clarified.

"Oh, I'm a junior." Rex said with one his rare chuckles, before that faded. Out of the corner of his eye , he saw one of those spirits floating by. It was the man from school earlier that day. He floated up to the table.

"Hey! You can see me right? I know you can!"

Rex sighed before he pulled out his cell phone. "Um will you let me get this ?" He asked before he put the phone to his ear. "Yes, I can see you. What do you want?"

The middle aged man floated in front of Daisuke and pointed to his face. "Can he see me too?"

Rex rubbed the inner corners of his eyes when he heard this. "No-I don't know! If he's not shooing you away ,I guess not. Why? What do you want?" The irritable teen asked as the man floated next to Daisuke.

"BOO~ I'm a ghost BOO~!"

Rex facepalmed. "Are you done?!"

"I can't see you, but I can hear you." Daisuke said after he drank some his soda. "And yes, I know what you are."

Rex nearly dropped his phone when he heard Daisuke say this. "You can hear him?" He was about to ask more when suddenly the phone rang loudly in his ear. "DANG IT!" He said as pulled his ear away.

Daisuke smiled at this. "Who is it?"

Rex looked at the phone, that read. "New message!" Rex noted it and turned back to Daisuke. "Just a message. But you can hear them too?" He asked as he leaned in, interested in the fact in what his new friend had to say.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, for about four years now. It scared me at first but I've gotten used to them."

Rex leaned back in his chair as he tapped his phone lightly against his chin. "I've just started seeing them , today." He gave a slight smile as he thought about what he looked like. "People thought I was crazy, probably still do." He said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"HEY! HEY! Don't ignore me!" The ghost said as he turned to Rex ,shoving a finger into his nose. "Young man-" The plus was cut off as Rex stuck a straw up the man's nose.

"Shut up."

Daisuke laughed."Well, I don't think you're crazy. That ghost on the other hand..."

The plus floated back quickly in disgust. "You -T-That's disrespectful! You should Never-" He turned to Daisuke and pointed a finger at him. "And you! I'm not crazy." He said as he shook the chain hanging on his chest at taunting teen. "I'm just a wandering soul! Where do I go now?!"

"How should I know?" Asked Daisuke before he looked over at Rex. "Any Ideas?"

Rex , who was eating his burger, gave a mundane look at the ghost before turning to Daisuke ,and shrugging. "Nope , I just started seeing them today." He then noticed the ghost's chain got a little smaller, and the man suddenly clutched his chest .

"You disrespectful children!" The ghost said before flying through the ceiling.

Rex furrowed his eyebrows, still wondering what happened, before turning to Daisuke. "That's weird."

Daisuke looked confused. "What happened?"

"He just clutched his chest and flew through the ceiling."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's not good, hope he's ok."

Rex nodded in agreement as he finished his burger. "Dang it," He said as his phone vibrated. "I have to came up." He stood up and threw his trash away, and walked to door.

"Same here." Daisuke said as he followed him out.

Rex stretched his arm. "Darn I think I pulled a muscle during practice."

Daisuke looked up. "Practice? For what?"

"It's not actually practice, it's just classes." Rex said as he corrected himself. "It's for judo pra- classes." Rex said, remembering to say classes instead of practice as he proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. "They have them after school in a nearby dojo supposedly."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Rex sighed. "Well today was my first day and all we did was warm up and do a few moves on the field."

"Can I come?" Asked Daisuke.

Rex nodded. "Sure. It can be a little ...intense sometimes though." Rex said as he remembered how intense Ryohei was during the warm up.

"Alright, I might stop by there sometime." Daisuke said before waving. "Well my stop's over here." He said as walked over to the park.

Rex waved back and continued walking till he was home. He opened door to see his dad on the phone. He waved before heading up the stairs and into his room. He walked to the bed and flopped down, exhausted.

/I wonder when I'll get used to these spirits./ He thought as he stared up at the ceiling.  
/And why can I see them in the first place?/ He shook his head before closing his eyes, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere the ghost floated to an alley, clutching his chest, as the chain continued to eat itself. He dropped to his knees when the pain finally stopped. "I'd say I have about a week or two before the chain completely erodes." He said he caught his breath. He took another deep breath and stood up. "I need to get help before it does." He told himself as he began to float into the night sky.

-**END of Bleach: Chapter four: No Lazy Day-**

* * *

**OMAKE One**

**Rex lies in his bed before realizing he had a message from earlier. He sits up and plays it.**

**_"Hey Rex here. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. *beep*"_**

After the beep , Rex only heard loud breathing.  
after a few seconds a whisper spoke.

**_"I just wanted to hear your voice again. Rex-ku- I mean uh 'Rex'. *beep*"_**

Rex gave a confused look."What the he-"

Meanwhile Sachi sits on her bed, replaying Rex's message ,which she recorded on her tape recorder.

**_"Hey Rex here. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. *beep*"_**

A smile creeps onto her face as she,yet again, replays the message.

**OMAKE One - END**


	6. Chapter 5- Countdown to Destruction

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS! ALSO ON WATTPAD!**

* * *

**Date: Thursday; September 19th, 20XX  
Time: 3:55pm  
Location: Karakura High School - School yard **

"Sachi run !" Was the only advice Rex could offer as he barely escaped being impaled from the horned monster.

With a nod the brown haired teen took a step back, but was soon sent airborne with a flick of the monster's tail. Having fallen to the ground with a yelp,she gripped her shoulder, pushed herself up, and watched as Rex ran towards her. "Stay back!" The words were already out of her mouth,but it was too late; The hollow caught the dark skinned teen in it's palm, and tightened its grip.

Rex didn't know what just happened. Everything was a blur as he found himself suddenly caught in the hollow's grasp, before being slammed into the ground. The sound of bones breaking echoed throughout his body, followed by immense pain. As he laid on the ground ,he slowly tried to crawl away ,but soon found himself being tossed several feet in the air. For a second He felt as if time had slowed down,but that all went away as he felt himself slammed back down.

**Bleach: The Bearers of The Key  
By: Derrick Flax (wabi777)  
Chapter Five-Countdown to Destruction**

Paralyzed as fear overtook her like a wave, She watched in horror as the hollow repeatedly slammed Rex into the ground.

_Darn it! Move! Move!_She told herself.

"Sa..chi.." Everything went black as he laid in the crater, and hoped that the pain would leave. He felt his broken ribs; one of them pressing against his skin. A howl from the monster caught his attention.

Having lost interest in Rex, the hollow headed for his new prey; Sachi.

As he ordered himself to crawl over, he felt his heart race as the hollow was about 10 feet away from It's prey. "Sachi run!"

Snapped out of her fear when she heard Rex, she took a deep breath ,and willed herself to run away. Fighting fear, as puffs of the hollow's cold breath hit her neck, she made a quick left and unknowingly headed towards her fallen comrade. She was less than eight feet away when a roar from the hollow pushed her to the ground; caught between the monster, and the teen.

"No!" Rex yelled as he reached for her,and watched as the hollow was 10ft away, then 5ft; the horn only a few feet away from Sachi's face.

_Oh God! What am I doing?_ Rex thought as he tried to crawl faster. _I'm trembling! I need to run; I need to get away, but what can I do?_

Suddenly a voice spoke to him in the midst of all of the chaos. **_"Get up."_**

Rex looked up as the color from the environment seemed to dull, and time seemed to slow down. "Who's there?"

**_"You have pushed my patience to it's limit! All this time I've called out to you, and you've ignored me."_** The tone of the voice was indignant. **_"But this is the last straw! I am too important to have you killed by some lowly hollow, while you disregard my existence completely!"_**

Confused and frightened, the teen tried his best to look up. "Look, I'm sorry! But if you can help me save my friend, I'll do whatever you want!"

A few seconds passed before the voice spoke again. **_"Stand up child and tell me, what do you desire?"_**

Pressing his protruding rib back in, He managed to stand up. "I just..." Responded the teen before a look of determination crossed his face. "Power. Power so that I can protect...Please."

**_"Let me warn you that once I lend you my power , we will forever be intertwined."_**

"I don't care!" Yelled the teen , unaware of the orange sparks radiating from his ring. "I'll do whatever! Just help me save my friend!"

**_"Very well,"_** Said the voice. **_"Call on me, My name is.."_**

The color returned and the hands of time seemed to turn once again.

Lowering it's head, the hollow was ready; It's horn ready to impale when suddenly Rex stood between It and Sachi.

He made a fist with his right hand and punched. "...!" Spoke the teen as his fist met with the hollow, and light filled the area.

* * *

**Date: Thursday,September 19, 20XX  
Time: 3:55pm  
Location: Streets of Karakura **

Within the heart of Karakura people walked up and down sidewalks ,going about their daily lives, but that normalcy was perforated as a purple haired teen sprinted down the middle. "Run!" Was all that was heard before be continued running straight down and turned another block.

"What's that all about?" One schoolgirl asked , when suddenly a howl echoed throughout the street.

"Not again!" Spoke Ryohei as he ran past people who kept going on with their lives. "Don't they hear it?!" He stopped to catch his breath before a loud crash from behind him caught his attention. To his horror , he saw the buildings that he passed on the street before come crashing down. Multiple blood-curdeling screams were heard as smoke and dust engulfed the area. "Oh god. Don't tell me it.." The horrified teen barely managed to say before he saw something that made his blood run cold; Two giant hollow eyes staring at him from within the cloud.

Wasting no time to even curse , Ryohei pushed himself to sprint away.

_Damn,_ He thought as he continued sprinting down the street. _I need to get away from it! I can't -I won't allow anymore innocent people to get hurt!_

His eyes searched for some type of secluded area, when his eyes suddenly spotted a complex of abandon buildings next to a construction site. Without any hesitation he made a quick right and headed into them.

_Is it still behind me?!_ Thought the teen as he looked behind him only to see the beast closing in.

He quickly ran into a nearby abandoned building and tried to stay as silent as he could. He felt around the dark room , looking for any type of weapon when his fingers stumbled upon a rusty pipe. He muscles tensed up even more when he felt the air suddenly become heavier as if it was being sucked from him. It was there. Ryohei could see it's monstrous claws through the slits in the blinds.

Listening as the claws moved around to the side, and trail off, the teen let a sigh of relief escape him, as his grip on the pipe relaxed. "What was tha-" The teen's question was interrupted as suddenly a giant claw came crashing into the room.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he ran out the door, and sprinted down the construction site, when he suddenly bumped into a young woman.

The woman had dark hair and purple eyes and wore a hoodie over a school uniform. "What's your problem?-" She was cut off as Ryohei grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"We're not safe here! We have to get away!"

"Let go of me your perv!" The woman demanded as she pulled her hand away. "What are you talking about? Get away from what?"

Suddenly another howl echoed through out the area.

"From that!" Responded Ryohei as he continued to run, and turned into an alley; the woman following him.

"Great!" Was the sarcastic response from the woman when she ran into the alley. "A dead end. What now?

The sound of buildings crashing got closer before the monster crashed into the alley, blocking the escape.

Ryohei gripped the pipe as the monster stared at the two; It's mouth watering as it came closer.

"What is that?!" Asked the horrified woman.

"I don't know." Was the short reply from Ryohei, who stood protectively in front of the woman. "But It's dangerous."

* * *

**Date: Thursday day; September 19, 20XX  
Time: 3:55pm  
Location: Karakura Community Park**

"Matsuda." Spoke Daisuke as they walked by the enterance to the community park. "Matsuda was it?"

The raven haired male looked up, as if brought out of a deep thought. "Huh?! I mean yes! What's up?"

The senior male raised an eyebrow at the latter before continuing. "I was asking how often do you all have practice? I forgot to ask while I was there."

"Hm." The junior thought as he rubbed his cheek. "Everyday, but the times vary."

"Also," Daisuke repsoned in his typical calm manner. "Why are you walking with me?"

"Such a direct question!" The younger one joked, before he grinned. "Well,I usually walk this way with Ryohei, but he was busy, and Rex has detention."

"Oh, well where-WATCH OUT!" Warned the usually calm student ,as he and Matsuda jumped back, as out of the blue, two explosions occurred simultaneously; One a few feet in front of the former, while the other was a few feet behind the junior.

Meanwhile from within the pillars of dust two pitch black eyes glared at them.

"Aw, and here I was hoping I didn't run into any today." Matsuda complained.

Continuing to keep his eyes on the pillar of dust, Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Any what? Do you know what caused these explosions?"

"Yeah," Replied the teen with a sigh. "They're Hollows, and they're here to kill us."

* * *

**Date: Saturday; September 14, 20XX  
Time: 3:55pm  
Location: Karakura High's locker room **

The locker room, and showers were occupied as the young men from Karate class, the soccer team, and kendo team walked to their respective lockers, while others joked around.

Wiping the sweat off his head as he walked to his locker, Rex sighed. "That was a tough workout! I haven't done that many roundhouses in a workout before."

A sarcastic laugh escaped Ryohei as he walked in. "Are you serious? It wasn't even that hard. Right Isamu?"

Rex looked over his shoulder to see who this Isamu was. Just then he saw a guy look up confused and frightened a little.

The lean 5'8" teen had rubbed his brown hair and had a look of worry in his black eyes. "Wh-What happened?!"

"Nothing happened!" Responded the teen with a a laugh as he walked up to Isamu. "I was just telling Rex how today's workout would be a piece of cake for you."

"Oh well ya see.." Isamu began before Matsuda appeared.

"Are you trying to recruit Isamu into the Karate class again?" laughed Matsuda. "He already said He's on the soccer team, silly Ryohei."

"I know he is! He's very good at it!" Responded the purple haired teen, as he slapped Isamu on the back to which the latter winced, and then pulled him into a headlock. "I was just saying that just because he does soccer ,doesn't mean he can't join another club, right 'Samu?"

Matsuda and Rex traded unimpressed glances at each other ,before Matsuda dragged Ryohei away from the frightened teen. "This always happens." leaving Isamu to sigh as he finished changing into his casual wear.

"I bet you're wondering what happened. Well you see," Matsuda started to explain to Rex. "Isamu used to do Karate, and he was really good at it ,but decided that he wanted to play soccer-which Ryohei wasn't to thrilled about."

"Really?" Asked the teen as he looked at Isamu. "What position do you play?"

"I'm the goalie, Isamu Moriama. "

* * *

**Date: Saturday; September 14, 20XX  
Time: 4:30pm  
Location: Karakura High School- Library**

Having just walked out of the school library (which was opened on the weekends), Sachi took a deep breath in ,and let it out. "It's such a beautiful day!" She smiled as she begun to leave the school grounds. "Oh!" She suddenly started to look through her bag. " Do I have it? Hmm. Oh, there you are!" Having pulled out a package the size of her palm ,and unwrapped it, Sachi was treated as the aroma of Cooked salmon, a few slices of cantaloupe, and a little bit broccoli filled her nostrils.

She quickly wrapped it up and put it back in her bag. "I'm sure Creamy will like this! I wonder if I can take him home this-" Cut off as someone bumped into her, Sachi looked back, but she didn't see anyone except for a few people that were across the street. Having disregarded it as her being clumsy, she continued to walk until she came to an alley between the restaurant and the convenience store.

"Creamy!" A few seconds later there was sound from behind the dumpster, and the tiny orange and white cat came trotting out; looking up at her with teal eyes. "There you are!" She said as she bent down to pet the cat, who had begun to purr. "I got something for you!" She reached into her bag to get the food, but didn't feel it. "That's weird." With a perturbed look she felt around once again. "It was right here! I must've dropped it."

Creamy gave a concerned look, before rubbing his head against her leg as if to console her. "Oh well, I'll just go next door to buy some fruit for you." The teen said as stood up and walked into the convenience store. She looked out the window to see Creamy waiting patiently at the door, before she picked out some cantaloupes.

"Good Afternoon!" She walked over to the cashier and placed the cantaloupe up on the counter. "Is that all?" He asked. "Yes.." She trailed off when she looked out the window to see a some guy near _her_ Creamy. "Miss, that will 95.9 Yen." "Oh yes! Sorry!" She payed and grabbed the bag. "Keep the change!" She hurried out the door, and faced the man who had his back faced towards her.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to my cat?" She moved to the left a little to see that he was actually petting Creamy. "You're actually petting him." She said to herself.

"Ah I didn't know he was yours." The man commented , ignoring her question.

Having noted how familiar the voice sounded, she moved towards Creamy. "It's..you."

The man looked up and smiled, revealing that it was Mordred, the one who beat up Kohaku,and his flunkies. "Ah you remember me." He said as he stood up. "He was quite hungry, so I was feeding him this.I saw it on the sidewalk over there ,and thought why not."

"Oh, I that was what I was going to give him." The teen said as she placed the cantaloupe in her bag. "Thank you!" Having picked up Creamy, and cradled him, she introduced herself and Creamy. "Thanks for helping us get away from those guys last week."

Mordred shook his head. "It wasn't a problem."

"So what brings you here?" She asked as Creamy, who had flipped on his stomach, was looking in her bag.

"Oh, I usually buy candy and stuff here. I was about to walk in, when I saw him at the door. What luck."

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we've gotta go. Bye." She said as she walked away.

"Ok take care!" Mordred smiled ,and waved. His smile faded when the girl was out of hearing range. "And separating with the cat would do just that." He said before he shrugged. "Oh well." He said as he walked into the store.

* * *

**Date: Saturday; September 14, 20XX  
Time: 5:00pm  
Location: Streets of Karakura**

The sound of a door closing was made as Ryohei walked out of a convenience store, and headed home. A feeling of relief swept through him when he placed the cold bottle on his sore neck. "I didn't know he'd get that upset." He said as he walked past several people ,and took a shortcut through an alley.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. "What do you think you're doing walking through our turf?" Standing ahead of Ryohei, was a figure who blocked the exit..

"What do you mean by 'our'? I only see one of you." He responded

As the person walked closer, Ryohei saw that it was a female. "I mean exactly what I said. You're looking at one of the most notorious gang leaders of karakura. Name's Tairiro." The woman said as she brushed aside red bangs out of her face.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this. Just let me pass and I'll go a different way next time, or maybe not. Who knows?" He said as he continued to walk toward her till he was about five feet away. "By the way, if you're trying to make friends that's not how you should go about it." He said before walking past her.

"What?! I wasn't even trying!" Tairiro argued, but Ryohei continued to walk on. "Hey listen up! Don't ignore me!"

"What a weird girl-" Ryohei was cut off as he was kicked in the back. He grimaced before he turned around sharply. "What the heck's your problem?!"

Tairiro glared at him. "You don't walk away when someone's talking to you! Especially someone of my rank! "

The 5'11 male gave a mundane look. "What rank is that, a gang leader? Wow ,that'll get you far." To which that earned him a punch.

"Look! I don't like to fight girls okay, so how about we go our different ways? I'll go home and you go back to whatever hole you crawled out- I mean , you go back home."

"You're kind of funny." Tairiro said as she took a step back. "Go on, get out of here before I change my mind."

Ryohei gave a confused look before shaking his head and walking away till he passed a restaurant, and came to his apartment.

* * *

**Date: Saturday; September 14, 20XX  
Time: 6:00pm  
Location: Hueco Mundo- Castle**

"Boss! I've got great news!" Araña announced as she walked through the hall of the castle, and into the meeting room.

The one they called 'Boss' was sitting in his chair, his face hidden in the shadows. "What is it?" His deep voice bellowed throughout the room.

"We've traced traced the location of where the keys are. They're in Karakura Town." She responded.

"All of them?" The Boss questioned.

"Yes sir! Somehow they're all in the same town." She spoke.

A smile crept along the bosses face. "So that is what He's planning." The Boss said before he chuckled. "This is gonna be easier than we've thought. Arania, I want you to go and scan the area for them. The last human we've taken was a dud. He must've had contact with one of the keys. If that's so then it's gonna take some time to separate the people the keys have come in contact with from the keys themselves. I'm trusting you with this."

"Yes sir." Araña said as she walked to the door. "Sir, what should I do with those that aren't the keys?"

The boss smiled. "Do as you wish."

"Understood." She said as she left the room, heading for Karakura.

* * *

**Date: Saturday; September 14, 20XX  
Time: 11:55pm  
Location: somewhere in Karakura town**

In the silence of the night, a man clutched his chest and let out wail. "Somebody help me! Somebody help! This pain is unbearable!" He yelled out, but only silence answered him. He painfully made his way to a street light and leaned on it. He tried to catch his breath. "Maybe If I go back this pain'll stop." He thought out loud. "Maybe If I go back to where I died..." He looked ahead as he pressed on towards his destination,the place where he died. He sighed as he leaned on a sign which read 'Karakura High School'. "I'm finally here!" He sighed as he made his way to the schoolyard. He took his hand away from his chest only to see there were two chain links remaining;the hole in his chest growing bigger.  
"Somebody help me!"

* * *

**Date: ?  
Time: ?  
Location: ?**

A male stood in a field of lightning, letting his fingers brush past the plasma that would shoot up from the ground and into the endless orange sky. He looked over his shoulder his orange eyes looking at a figure covered in lightning that stood far away.

The figure held out It's hand. _**"Child."**_

The male looked at the figure for a few minutes before turning away from it. Ahead he saw several familiar people, and started to make his way to them; unaware of the darkening sky behind them.

_**"Child!"**_ The figure called, as he watched the male continue to walk over toward the darkening sky. _**"Child!"**_

The male , as if deaf to the figures words, continued to walk until he stood at the threshold between the field of light and the people. He reached his hand out to them.

From afar the figure reached out his hand once more and yelled.

_**"REX!"**_

**Date: Monday; September 16, 20XX  
Time: 7:35 am  
Location: Michaels residence**

"Rex!" Anthony called out to his son, who sat at the table staring at breakfast.

"Huh?! Yes?" The teen asked as he realized where he was.

"What were you doing? Daydreaming?" Anthony half joked. "Hurry up, you're gonna be late if you stay any longer."

"Oh I.." Rex began before he looked at the clock. "I'm gonna be late! Gotta go , Thanks and see you later!" He said as he grabbed his bag and jacket and rushed out.

"Hold up You have.." Anthony began to say , but his son was already gone. "Your shirt inside out..Oh well , He'll figure it out." He finished with a shrug.

* * *

**Date: Monday; September 16, 20XX  
Time: 7:50 am  
Location: Karakura High School**

In Ms. Ochi's classroom, most students conversed with each other as they waited for the teacher to come in, when Ryohei walked in eyeing the crowd before he spotted his target.

"Roundhouse kick to the head!" Announced the teen excitedly , letting his target know in advance what he was up to. He rushed in and threw a kick at the brown haired teen that was conversing with other students.

"Huh! What?!" The target said as he turned and quickly blocked it. "Ryohei!" Stated Isamu with a worried look.

"Ah you're getting better!" Complimented the purple haired fighter with a smile.

"I- It's just a roundhouse." Isamu sheepishly replied as Sachi and Matsuda walked in, looking at the usual commotion.

"I know," Stated the fighter with an oblivious grin. "I'm just keeping you on your toes!"

"Um.." Began Isamu before Matsuda patted Ryohei on the back and pulled him to his seat.

"I'm sorry once again 'Samu." Matsuda smiled. "He just gets excited around you! I think he has a mancrush on -Ow Ryo-chan that hurt." The teen taunted as Ryohei pinched him in retaliation.

"You just make it awkward!"

"I'm sorry, but isn't it true?-OW!"

As the bell chimed for people to get to class, Rex walked in.

"You're late!" Spoke a familiar voice.

The student looked up only to see it belonged to none other than Asami Higa. "Give it a rest. The teacher's not even here yet."

Pushing up her glasses, so that the light hid her eyes she pulled a ruler out of her jacket. "Such a nonchalant attitude about school you have."

"What are you talking about ,Teacher's Pet? I'm a great student!"

The self proclaimed discipline leader scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Whatever." The teen said as he took his seat by the window.

"I'm watching you." Warned Asami as she sat one seat away from him in the next isle.

"See, this is why you don't have any friends." Rex taunted,hoping it struck a cord.

A dark aura enveloped her when she heard this. "The more I witness your insubordination, the less amusing it becomes." She tapped the ruler on her palm. "We need to fix that." A small smile crossed her lips when she thought of the different ways to 'fix' the problem.

"OH God!" Fearfully announced one student. "She's smiling! The demon is smiling!" With that said all the surrounding students scooted themselves to the back of the room. "I dun wanna die! I dun wanna die! " Whimpered one student as he shook his head.

Rex raised an eyebrow at the fearful students , before he turned to Asami. "You have these students cowering in fear and calling you a demon. While I don't see why anyone would be afraid of you."

"Is that right?" Asked the raven haired dictator as she walked forward. "Well it seems like I'll have to teach you fear in front of all my subjects." The woman began to make her way over to the rebellious student. "I'll teach you fear." Were the words she uttered before burst into the room, not caring about what was going on before. "Hello class! Please take your seats!"

The majority of the students in room gave a sigh of relief as they realized that they were spared from witnessing whatever was about to take place between the two opposing students ; Some even cried tears of joy.

The leader of the discipline committee sat down as she stared daggers at male. "You were spared this time."

The orange eyed teen shrugged his shoulders before he opened his notebook.

**-Later on that class-**

Most of the students in class took notes on what the teacher was saying.

Rex was in the middle of his, when he heard his name. Looking up only to see no one looking at him, he continued to write when he once again heard his name. He sighed as he looked away from his notes and looked around the room, when he spotted Ryohei glance over at him, and give a quick wave. "What is it?"

The puple haired teen looked confused and whispered back. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," He replied. "I know it's you calling me. So what do you want?"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Mhm, okay." Rex sarcastically retorted as he went back to his notes.

A few seconds later he was interrupted as something cold, pea-sized,soft, and wet hit his neck. The teen froze up thinking it to be a bug, and hesitantly pinched the object stuck to his neck. Holding it in front of him, and examining it, he realized what the object was just before he was hit in the cheek with another one. He turned his head to glare at the one who sent the spitball. "Ryohei."

Ryohei grinned maliciously as he held a staw. "What," He taunted as he blew more spitballs at him. "I was trying to get your attention."

The teen narrowly dodged the annoying objects, before he put a small piece of paper in his mouth and blew; sending it to hit the fighter in the neck.

His fingers pinched at the object that stuck on his neck. That could've went into my mouth. Thought the scarred teen, before he glared at his friend. "This is war."

With that said the two engaged in an all out spitball battle; jumping out of their seats and using textbooks as shields. Ryohei shot a spitball that hit Rex in the eye.

Still rubbing his eye , the teen could barely make out where the instigator was and blew. A collective gasp from the students made him look up to see what happened.

Frozen in the middle of taking notes, sat Asami. Her face was hidden as the spitball fell from her forehead and landed on her notes. She gripped the pencil so hard that it snapped in half. "Delinquents.." Muttered the woman before she looked up;glaring at Rex. "Delinquents!" She yelled to which the students all started to run out of the room. One unlucky student wasn't able to make it out, and just curled up into a fetal position.

* * *

**Date: Monday; September 16th, 20XX**

**Time: 10:48pm  
Location: Karakura Town**

High in the night sky of Karakura stood Arana as she looked over the city and cracked her knuckles. "Time to get down to business." Was all that was said as she started to descend down upon the unknowing city; planning to bring destruction and chaos to those who stood in her way.

**-End of Chapter Five: Countdown to Destruction-**

* * *

OMAKE TWO **DETENTION is HELL**

In front of the room sat two students, two desks apart, and bored out of their minds.

"Richard Michaels! Ryohei Takeshi!"The teacher stares at them ;unflinching "In detention , there is no talking, no singing, no drawing, no-Ow!" Slapping his neck and holding the object infront of him, the teacher examines it. "A dart? What's that doing her-" The teacher suddenly falls over.

Rex and Ryohei look at each other, giving a concerned expression. "T-Teacher?"

Suddenly the lights flicker, and in walks the demon herself , Asami Higa; Self professed Leader of the Discipline Committee. "Well well." She says as she locks the door behind her. "It seems that we have ample amount of time to work on that insubordination of yours."

Rex and Ryohei jump out of their seats and run to the door, only to realize that Asami had managed to lock them in with her.

"Help!" They scream in unision as the woman walks closer cracking her knuckles.

"You're in my world now!" She says with a dark grin.  
**  
**

**OMAKE TWO - END**

* * *

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS! ALSO ON WATTPAD


	7. Chapter 6- Domino

**THANK YOU TO 3littleMuffinMen for editing this! YOU'RE AWESOME! Thanks again!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS! ALSO ON WATTPAD!**

* * *

**Date: Tuesday, September 17, 20XX**  
**Time: 7:45**  
**Location: Karakura High School**

In the green halls of Karakura High School walked a young woman whose brown hair was separated into two long braids that reached her upper thigh; the ends held together by flower shaped clip. Her gentle eyes looked around at her peers as she passed a group of girls talking.

"Did you hear?" Said a short black-haired student asked her friend with a worried look. "Another student's gone missing!"

"What? Really?"

"Yup. It was on the news this morning. His parents said all that was left were his backpack, and right his shoe."

"That's crazy! Seems like this school really is haunted."

* * *

**Bleach: The Bearers of The Key  
By: Derrick Flax (wabi777) and Edited by 3LittleMuffinMen  
Chapter Six-Domino**

* * *

Taking notice of this , the brown haired female continued making her way to her classroom. She was greeted by the usual commotion, as she looked around. Ryohei, once again tried to convince Isamu to rejoin the karate club by attacking him while Rex and Asami quarreled. Matsuda watched them with an amused look before he looked over at the young woman that just walked in.

"Hey Sachi!" Greeted the raven-haired junior.

"Oh H-Hi!" She replied as she walked up to her friends.

"And I'm saying that what you did yesterday was illegal! You can't lock two students in a room with you and-" Yelled the dark skinned teen angrily before he took notice of his friend. "Oh , hey Sachi. What's up?"

"G-Good morning!" Stuttered Sachi. "Um nothing much. I just," The somewhat short teen trailed off, trying to figure out the right words to say. "Have you heard that another student went missing today?"

"Another student? Missing?"

"Mhm," She nodded. "I heard some students talking about how he left school worried for some reason,and that was the last anyone's seen of him. I also heard something about a-a curse?"

With that said Isamu quickly pushed aside Ryohei's knee, and walked over to the group;the latter following. "Oh you mean the curse of this school."

"Curse?" Asked a confused Rex.

"Yup," Continued Isamu. "It was said that , like , nine years ago one of the teachers here tragically fell from a window in this classroom. He died upon impact of course, but some people have reported seeing a man fitting his description wandering around the school."

Sachi took notice as Rex grew tense, before she looked back at Isamu. "Wh-What happened then?"

"Well," He swallowed. "Supposedly, He goes around looking for students that can see him and within a few days of him talking to them," He trailed off as he eye'd his audience, and leaned in slightly. "They just disappear;leaving nothing behind. It's said that he kills them so that he can have students to teach for eternity."

All of them were silent, taking in what they all just heard.

"That's bogus!" Laughed Rex. "I get the part about people seeing him, but him killing kids so he can teach them forever? No teacher loves their job that much..right?"

"Not really!" Chimed in the purple haired teen with a scared look. "What if he actually does that? Like he just teaches forever." The muscular teen covered his mouth half halfheartedly as he seemed to be in a horrified trance, before he grabbed Isamu's collar somewhat frantically. "Can you imagine that?! You don't get any breaks , don't go home, you just sit there and do work forever! That's Hell right there!"

A grin parted Asami's lips as she pushed up her glasses, and placed a hand onto the scared student's shoulder. "If that's your Hell, then that's my personal Heaven."

"W-What made you like this?" Asked a scared Ryohei.

* * *

As Sachi walked out of the school's library, she took in a deep breath before spotting Rex.

"R-Rex!" She began to call out before letting her words trail off.

It looked like he was talking to someone, but she couldn't see, because his head was in the way.

"Who is that?" She asked herself, as she lightly bit her bottom lip; frustrated. As if on cue, Rex moved his head out of the way, and what she saw made her heart stop for a second. It was...

"The ghost?" She asked almost in a disbelieving tone. "What could they be talking about?"

As slim teen walked over she could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Are you the teacher that died?"

"Who's your friend there, an- and can she see me too?" Asked the man with a smile. He looked a little different now, a lot more pale, and his face more sunken in from when she first saw him.

Looking behind him, the inquiring male's eyes went wide slightly as he saw Sachi. "H-Hey." Was the nervous greeting he gave , before he turned back to the ghost. "No. She can't see you ,nor hear you. It's just me." He said defensively

Confused, Sachi raised an eyebrow. "B-But.."

_What's going on Rex? Why are you lying?_

Her eyes were fixed on the ghost as he stared unwavering at the lying student, before he quickly looked to Sachi, who averted her eyes from him and quickly looked at the ground.

Hoping the ghost wouldn't notice, she quickly tapped Rex on the shoulder, before hearing the ghost chuckle. "Aw, what a shame." Said the ghost before he floated off elsewhere.

A sigh escaped the teen as he turned around to face his friend. "Sorry about lying. I didn't trust him, and if the rumors are true..." His voice trailed off, before the bell for class snapped him out of his thoughts. "We're gonna be late!"

It was a few minutes till they reached their classroom. As they walked in they saw Ms. Ochi taking attendance.

"Ah Ms. Hayashibara , I was just about to call your name. on the other hand..Mr. Michaels you're late. Try to be here on time tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." said the student as he made his way over to his seat.

"I wonder," Spoke Asami with a smile. "Why you were late and she wasn't?"

The teen gave an annoyed look at her. "I don't know, why?"

Ignoring Rex's question, she looked over at Sachi. "That was a close one. You should stop hanging around delinquents like him and that other boy, before they start to rub off on you, and bring you down with them."

Hearing this Sachi narrowed her eyes

_Don't try to come between me and my friends or I just might..._

Sachi smiled. "I'm fine! T-Thank you though!"

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, September 18, 20XX  
Time: 7:00am  
Location: Hayashibara's residence **

"It's so nice out! Don't you think so?" Sachi asked Creamy as she closed the door to her house and headed for school.

Walking with Creamy in comfortable silence, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. Looking behind her, she saw that it was Rex ,who was checking his phone.

"G-Good morning."

The teen looked up when he heard the familiar voice. "Oh hey Sachi. What's up- Is that your cat?"

Taken back by his question, she looked down at the feline, and then back to Rex. "Um , I guess so, but he's not really friendly.." She trailed off when Creamy walked from behind and up to the male.

"Wow..That's two times so far." She said as she watched as Rex pet Creamy, before letting it sit on his shoulder.

"He must really like you!" She exclaimed.

"Well cats are my favorite." He said as the two continued to head to school, unaware of a black silhouette who stood on the roof of a neighboring house, watching them.

* * *

**Date: Thursday, September 19, 20XX  
Time: 12:00pm  
Location: Karakura High School**

"Alright girls! Get your gloves and bats, because for gym we're gonna play some softball!" Ms. Ochi Exclaimed as she stuck her attendance book in the air. "Let's go!"

"Finally!" One of the girls commented. "Something fun!"

Sachi smiled as she began to make her way to the rack to get a bat. Looking up, She spotting Rex, Ryohei, and Matsuda in another field playing soccer.

She watched as Ryohei had passed the ball to Matsuda who skillfully maneuvered around different opponents, before passing the ball to Rex, who ran down the middle, and kicked the ball aiming it to go into the goal. The ball seemed like it was going to make it in, but soon came to a halt as it was caught in the hands of the goalie; Isamu Moriama.

"Isamu's really good, and cute too!" Spoke one of the two girls that walked up to Sachi.

The brown haired teen turned around and smiled. "Hana, Eri!"

The one called Hana , had short black hair tied in a pony tail, and brown eyes, while Eri had red hair that was tied into two short ponytails.

"Don't talk to her about Isamu, as long as she has eyes for Ryohei." Teased Eri.

"Eri! No I- I don't! He's just my friend!" She replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm more worried about this 'Rex' guy," Hana said wryly. "He's the one she's been staring at for the past five minutes."

"I wasn't staring at him!" Replied the brown haired junior as she turned towards her friend. "I..I just thought I saw something is all! But it didn't look like I was staring ..right?"

The two girls laughed before waving her along. "Come on! I wanna get a good bat this time!"

"Oh, Yeah! Save me a good glove too!" Sachi said as caught up to them, but not before giving a final glance at the ghost that floated on the sidelines of the soccer field, staring at her and back to Rex.

* * *

**Date: Thursday, September 19, 20XX  
Time: 3:40pm  
Location: Karakura High School.**

In an almost empty classroom sat a disgruntled Rex.

"Why did I get detention, and not Ryohei? He's the main reason I have it!" He said as he flicked a crumpled piece of paper across the room, before looking around. "And why isn't the teacher here?!"

With an exasperated sigh , the teen laid his head on the desk staring straight ahead. "Not fair."

His attention was caught as the door opened and in walked Sachi.

"Sachi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Smiled the teen. "I-I'm just here to wipe down the board. The teacher told me I would get extra credit for doing so."

"Ah." Replied Rex as he dropped his head onto the desk; his orange eyes looking up at the clock.

"Um..I - I think he saw me." Sachi admitted as she continued to wipe the board.

"What? Where? When?" Rex inquired.

"During gym. I saw him staring at you , and then he looked at me."

"I wonder what he's up to-." Rex quickly ended his sentence as he looked up and saw the ghost floating at the door.

"Hey!" Rex exclaimed as he walked over to the ghost. "What do you want from us? What is your deal?"

The ghost looked down as the last chain link slowly disintegrated. "You lied to me."

He lowered his head, as he muttered. "You're right. I did. I didn't think I could tr-"

"You! LIED! TO! ME!" The ghost yelled. "You disrespectful children!"

Sachi watched in horror as the last chain link disappeared , and ghost let out blood curdling wail.

"AH GOD IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH! MAKE IT STOOP!"

The classroom started to shake.

"W-What's going o-" Sachi couldn't even finish her sentence, before Rex grabbed her arm and ran out the room.

"I don't know!" Rex admitted as they both continued continued to run down the hall. "But we need to get out! You think I'm just gonna stand there while Casper starts going all freaky voodoo?"

"Casper?"

"Never-mind. Through here!" Exclaimed Rex as he pushed through two doors and started running down the stairs.

"D-Do you think it's gonna-"

A sudden loud explosion, and the sound of glass shattering echoed through the hall they just left.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on?!" Asked a terrified Sachi as she looked back.

"I don't wanna know! Now come on!" They ran down the last flight of stairs and exited the building, only to find themselves in the school yard.

About ten feet in front of them , they saw a cloud of dust; glass laying a few inches in front of it.

The two teens took a step back before they started sprinting to the other side.

"Ev-Even now you disrespect me by leaving!" The ghost yelled from within the pillar of dust. "D-ARGH!"

"Run!" Warned the teenage male as they continued to sprint, before the air grew heavier.

"R-Rex!"

"I know!" Looking over his shoulder he watched as the pillar of dust dispersed. "What is that?"

To the two students horror they saw that the ghost was replaced by what looked like a two story tall rhino only with a skull for where it's face would be.

Sachi continued to look on as she heard Rex curse under his breath. He saw the monster scrape it's claw in the dirt and charge straight at them.

"Sachi run!"

Listening to what he said, Sachi obliged, but couldn't stop the thoughts racing through her mind.

Shoot! I can't believe we're in this situation! Matsuda, Hana, Eri,Creamy,Ryohei just please be alright-

Her thoughts came to a harsh stop as she felt what felt like a chains strike her back, sending her airborne.

**-End of Chapter Six: Domino-end**

* * *

**Disclaimer- Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.**

**You can read and see animations and clips from Bleach: Bearers of the Key at www . bearers-of-the-key . deviantart . com OR bearers-of-the-key . wikia . com - close the gaps) SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LATER CHAPTERS! ALSO ON WATTPAD**


End file.
